


Cape

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Lena finds out that Kara’s cape was actually Superman’s blanket.





	Cape

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️❤️❤️ Thank you, everyone, so much for your amazing comments. Waking up to them every morning makes me so happy. Yall the best ❤️❤️❤️

“So that’s Superman’s baby blanket?” Lena asked with a chuckle holding up Supergirl’s cape.

  
“Yep.” Kara said with a pop on ‘p’.

“And you use it as a cape because Superman gifted it back to you…” Lena pointed out again, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah. Kal gave it to James, to give to me, for me to use it as my cape.” she posed with her hands on her hips and a huge smile on her face.

  
“Uhu....” Lena nodded.

“It used to be my blanket too. My grandpa bought this when my father was born and it used to be his blanket. Then my uncle Jor-El, Kal’s father, was born and my grandparents wrapped my uncle in it. After I was born, my uncle found the blanket and gifted it to my parents who did the same when Kal was born.” Kara told the story with so much enthusiasm, that Lena couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t think Kal knows how much history there is in this blanket” she said while playing with the hem of the cape.

Lena grabbed the hem of the cape and stroked it with her thumb. Kara waited for Lena to speak her mind. She knew Lena’s thinking face well and she was ready for the next question.

Lena cleared her throat. “If there is so much history in this blanket, why didn’t you store it somewhere safe so it wouldn’t be destroyed and you could pass it down to your children?” she asked and looked into Kara’s eyes. The question hiding more meaning that one would think.

“Well, you see I-” Kara started to explain but froze upon looking into Lena’s green, vulnerable eyes.

“Kara?” Lena waved her hand in front of the blonde’s face. “Darling are you ok?”

  
Kara’s shocked face slowly turned into a happy one, her smile was so wide, it almost seemed like her eyes would soon close. “You want Children?” she asked.

Lena blushed and nodded “ye-” her answer was cut short by Kara’s lips. 

The conversation ended there when they got lost in the kiss. The next morning Kara told Lena she would store the blanket somewhere safe, but she would need a new cape. The designs for cape turned into designs for a new suit, Lena eager to change the cheerleading suit Kara was fighting in.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kara was singing to her daughter, holding her close to her as she walked into the nursery. Her soft, soothing voice filled up the whole room. 

  
“Is that Kal-El’s blanket?” Alura asked in awe, touching the blanket her granddaughter was wrapped in it. 

  
“Yes. He gifted it to me years ago to have it as my cape. Lena told me it would be better to store it safely and honestly I am so happy I agreed.” Kara was slowly placing the now sleeping baby on the bed. 

  
The two women walked out of the nursery and made their way to the garden. 

Lena was reading her book when she felt her wife kissing her hair. “Did she sleep?” she asked.

  
“Like a baby” Kara answered with a wink. 

Lena eye-rolled at the joke but couldn’t hide the smile. She still couldn't believe that she married her dorky wife, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“When are you travelling back to Earth?” Alura asked, taking a sip from her tea.

Lena and Kara agreed to go to Argo City after the hitman broke into their home. Within days, Lena and Kara had found a new, more secure apartment and packed everything up. Lena asked for some extra instalments on the apartment which will subsequently take longer for the family to move in.

Alex had offered to keep their stuff, get the key when they were allowed to move in, and prepare the nursery for them. The couple wanted to close the deal as fast as possible and get on the next spaceship to Argo City.

“The doctor said we can leave next week. By then I will have finished Astra’s red sun bracelet.” Lena chewed on her lip.

  
“According to Kal, his powers started to affect him when he was twelve. She might not even need the bracelet” Kara pointed out, holding her wife’s hand, trying to calm her down. 

  
“I know, I just” Lena took a deep breath, “I just want her to be safe. That’s all.” 

  
“She will be. You know why? Because we are her mothers and nothing can break us.” she winked at Lena. 

  
Her wife chuckled and nodded “I agree. I can always use you as a shield to protect her.” she smirked and took a sip from her tea. Kara gasped while her mother laughed.

“Did you choose a human name or is she going to keep her Kryptonian name like you, Kara?” The elder Kryptonian asked. When the couple told her they would name their daughter Astra she was happy. She will always love her sister even though she chose the wrong way to fight for what was good.

  
“Elizabeth Alexandra” they said in unison and chuckled. 

  
Alura nodded before adding “A great choice. You two will be great parents”.   
  


* * *

“Moooooooooooooooooooom???? Jejuuuuuuuuuuu??” Elizabeth called from her bedroom. Both Lena and Kara were there in an instant. Kara was looking around protectively and Lena knelt down to their crying daughter.

  
“What is it, sweetie? Are you ok?” Lena asked worryingly. 

  
The toddler sniffed and hugged her mom “I can’t find blanky” she murmured on Lena’s shirt. 

Kara visually relaxed and sat on the floor next to her daughter. “It’s ok sweetie. You probably forgot it at your aunt’s. How about we call her, huh?” when the young girl nodded Kara pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Alex, putting her on speaker.

  
“ _ Hey sis, what’s up” _ Alex’s voice filled the room. 

  
Before Kara had a chance to greet her sister Elizabeth spoke up “Auntie! I can’t find blanky and I can’t sleep without it. Did I leave it there?” 

  
“ _ Oh! Let me check” _Alex answered and shuffling was heard from the other end of the line. 

Elizabeth was now sitting on Kara’s crossed legs with Lena holding her hand.

  
“_Aha!_ _Found it” _Alex exclaimed happily.

  
They all cheered happily before Kara spoke “Alright, I’m on my way. See you in a bit”

“Can I come with you, Jeju? Pretty please with a cherry on top?” Elizabeth pouted at her mother.

Kara looked at her wife who raised her hands in surrender. Lena had gotten a bit immune to her wife’s pout, but her daughter’s was stronger. Lena was just happy that Kara was coming across the famous pout herself.

  
“Okay but you will do exactly what I say ok?” Kara used her serious voice which received a serious nod from her daughter. 

  
In the blink of an eye Kara had changed into her Super Suit and picked her pyjama clad daughter in her arms. She kissed Lena on the cheek and the two Kryptonians flew out of the window, with Kara having a tight hold around her daughter.

They had soon entered Alex apartment through the window. As soon as Kara had placed her daughter down, she ran to her aunt and hugged her while thanking her for finding blanky.

  
“Alright come here, little one” Kara said while taking the blanket from Alex. She placed it around Elizabeth’s shoulders and tied it nicely. She stood and placed her hands on her hips, her daughter copying her. 

  
Alex couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her when she saw the young girl in her Supergirl onesie and the red blanket around her. “That’s too cute” she took her phone from the table and took pictures while the Kryptonians did different poses.   
  


“We should head back.” Kara hugged her sister and raised her daughter up to give Alex a wet kiss on both cheeks. Kara flew them out of the window seconds before Noah opened his bedroom door.

  
“Mom?” the young boy asked. 

  
“Hey, kiddo. What are you doing awake this late?” Alex asked and walked closer to her son. 

  
“I heard voices” the sleepy boy said. 

  
“It was just the TV. Come on, let me tuck you in.” 

* * *

  
  
Lena opened the door with a smile “Hey there Kevin.” she greeted. 

  
“Hello, Mrs LD.” the teen greeted. 

  
Lena let the boy in and shook her head, “You can put the box there.” she pointed at a pile of boxes. Lena had tried to tell him a thousand times that he could just call her Lena, but the boy wouldn’t budge. 

  
“Lizy is in her bedroom. I hope you can help her with her boxes” Lena informed him and walked back to the kitchen.

Kevin walked to Lizy’s room and entered without knocking. “Hey, your gay sidekick is here”

  
Lizy jumped in surprise and raised her shirt in front of her “ _ KEVIN! _ Don’t you know how to knock?”

Kevin strolled his way into the room, sat on her desk chair and proceeded to look around the room. “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought we were passed knocking after you entered my room while I was _ sleeping _ ” he gave her a pointed look. 

  
“In my defence, I didn’t know you sleep naked” Lizy answered with an eye roll and moved to her walk-in closet to find a shirt to wear, placing the one she was holding in a pile. 

  
Kevin followed her while talking. “And in _ my _ defence, I didn’t kno- WOOOW” he gasped. 

  
“What?” Lizy turned back to him. 

  
“Oh sorry, I forgot that you are magic and you can eat three doughnuts every day, not lift a finger and look like _that_.” he gestures at her.   
  


“I don’t eat three doughnuts every day” she furrowed her eyebrows.

  
Kevin raised the empty doughnut box from Lizy’s desk with a pointed look. 

  
“That’s not mine” Lizy shook her head. 

  
“Yeah, and I'm straight” Kevin answered with an eye-roll of his own.

  
She rolled her eyes once more and chose to wear one of her well-loved shirts. The fact it had the House of El sigil was just a coincidence. “Can you help me choose which stuff should go to the donation box?” 

  
“Yes Ma’am” he saluted and the two teens got to work.   
  


The donation pile grew, with Lizy trying on clothes and choosing the ones she didn’t wear anymore.

  
“Oh hey, how about this blanket?” Kevin was holding a box and raised the folded blanket up. 

  
“ _ NOO! _ ” Lizy reached over and took the blanket out of Kevin’s hands. She tried to ignore his curious eyes. 

  
The two of them stared into each other's eyes, having a silent fight. 

  
Lizy sighed “Fine, you win. This is blanky; my blanket” she murmured and tried to block out Kevin’s laugh. “Oh shut up. I know you still have your teddy bear in your drawer so-” 

  
“ **OMG** IS THIS YOU?” Kevin picked up a picture inside the box. It was the picture her aunt took when she was a toddler and she forgot blanky at her house.

“You look adorable” he slowly took his phone out and took a picture of a toddler Lizy.

Lizy flipped her hair and put her hands on her hips “I know. I always was” she paused and looked into Kevin’s eyes, smirked and said “Super_ cute” _ and winked. 

  
“Why are we best friends?” He questioned with a groan. 

  
“Pretty sure it was because I’m funny and smart” she smirked.

Kevin walked close to her and draped the blanket around her shoulders, tied it and removed Lizy’s glasses.

  
“What are y-” 

  
“Shhhhh… just stay like that.” he raised his phone and started taking pictures while Lizy copied the poses she did as a toddler.   
  
  


* * *

Lizy was in her room studying when her phone rang. “Hey, Aunt Alex. What’s up?”

  
_“There is a robbery at the museum and Superwoman can’t go because she is in the middle of a rogue alien fight. We agreed that it’s time for Supergirl to finally show her self. What do you say kiddo?” _There was no answer so Alex spoke up again_ “Kiddo?”_

  
“YES!" Lizy answered excited before clearing her throat "...I mean yes. I will change and I will make my way to the museum.” Lizy answered already rushing to find her suit. 

  
_ “Alright, talk in a bit. Hurry up”. _

She found the box with her super suit and opened it. She superspeed into it and looked at herself in the mirror. It looked like her Jeju’s first suit, but the skirt was longer and she made sure she wore shorts underneath, her mom not wanting her daughter to show her butt to the whole world.

The most important part was the cape though. She teared up when she saw her mom had used blanky for her cape, and knowing the story behind it made it even more special for her. She placed the comm in her ear and heard her Aunt calling for her.

  
_ “Supergirl, what’s your status?” _

“I’m on my way, Agent Danvers” Lizy said with a confident voice and flew out of her window.

**~Five hours later~**

“A toast” Kara said and raised her chopsticks with a potsticker, the other two following the move “Lizy, you made me so proud today. You handled that museum robbery like a _ bawse _ and as the Editor-in-chief of CatCo, I can not wait to write the article about you. You did amazing Little one”. 

  
“You made us proud” Lena repeated, as they clinked their potstickers together and ate them. 

  
“I wouldn’t have done that without yo-” loud knocks interrupted Lizy. She used her X-ray and saw an out of breath Kevin knocking on their door. She stood up and rushed to the door. 

  
“ _ Kevin _ . Are you alrig-” 

  
“You are _ Supergirl? _” He asked and raised his phone. On the screen was the picture he took of her a few months ago when she was cleaning her closet for the donation. He walked inside before she had a chance to stop him.

  
“How could you keep this from me? I’m your best frie-” he froze when he saw Superwoman sitting cross-legged on the floor, eating Potstickers. He turned to Lizy and whisper shouted “Superwoman is sitting in your living room...wait…” he looked back at the blonde who waved at him with a goofy smile. “Your _ mom _ is _ Superwoman??? _ ” he yelled.

Lizy placed her hands on his shoulders and moved him, pushing him down to sit next to her on the floor. “Just grab your chopsticks and we’ll tell you our story”.

**Author's Note:**

> Earth Name: Elizabeth Alexandra Luthor-Danvers  
Nickname: Lizy  
Kryptonian Name: Astra Zor-El
> 
> After Getting Married  
Earth Name: Elizabeth Alexandra Luthor-Danvers Oleen  
Kryptonian Name: Astra Tyll-Ol
> 
> Editors Comedy:  
‘ he looked back at the blonde who waved at him with a goofy smile. ‘  
Batsy: she's a golden retriever I swear-
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
